srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Jiriwyd's Plunge
|Diff = |AS&P = true |Notes = }} General Information This adventure became available on 2/29/2012. Associated forum thread Tips Prerequisites Island Prowler Map ;Jiriwyd's Plunge Map ;LEGEND *E - Entrance *C - Collapsed sections (once certain conditons are met) *C* - Collapsed section. Also where you automatically find find one tablet half. You only find one half in the first space you step into once entering the dungeon. *T - The other tablet half and the "ghost" encounter *EN - Empty Nest *N1 - Gexarog Nest with brood (3 hatchlings) and adult *N2 - Gexarog Nest with brood (2 hatchlings) and adult *B1 - Body with blue aura *B2 - Body with blue aura *BA - Barriers *BW - Body with Engraved Wooden Wand *TH - "Tallys was here…" carved into the cave Text Directions Walkthrough The adventure begins with you and Zumryn in his study shortly after one of his huntsmen, Hurstul, was killed by a Gexarog in Jiriwyd's Plunge. Zumryn asks if you'll head into and clear out The Plunge to which you agree. This opens open Jiriwyd's Plunge a temporary location accessible the Iron Crown Isle travel page (the location disappears once the adventure is completed) from where you'll access Jiriwyd's Plunge and the adventure. Once you "Climb down into the caves..." you enter a mapped cave. You can also leave this area and return multiple times during the adventure allowing you to rest, sell loot and/or save for example. Upon entry you can step in two directions to start with - north or south (C* on the map). Regardless of which way you step you will obtain the following item automatically. You will only get this item from the first location you enter. The other location will then be normalized. There are 16 wandering Gexarogs you can encounter: . It is possible to clear all of them but it is not required. At some point you may get the following message (conditions unknown): "Having cleared the caves, you're now eager to find your way out." However, this is not required either. There are also multiple nests throughout the dungeon. Some are empty (EN on the map), while others contain either three (N1 on the map) or two (N2 on the map) plus an adult All of these nest locations contain random loot and gold. You must take all loot items as they won't be available if you return to the location(s) later. Also there is a wandering Defeat it for an additional 128 general xp. You can flee the encounter and it remains wounded on subsequent encounters. In the center westernmost section there is an empty nest which contains the other tablet half (T on the map). Upon entry you will automatically take the second tablet half and the tablet is made whole. You don't actually get the other half or newly reformed tablet in your inventory as it triggers an automatic encounter with a faint, shapeless blue aura that materializes into the shape of a man, Jiriwyd's "ghost", who takes the tablet. You receive 512 general xp and 64 AS&P xp. In the northeastern corner of the cave you come across 4 barriers you can, *Use Gating at 70+ to bypass them or, *Attempt to force yourself past the magical barrier It is recommended to force yourself past the barriers for the combat xp particularly since their SP is so low. At the end of this corridor is a body (BW on the map) you can, *Search the man's body... or, *Head back east... which allows you to return to the location Search the body and find 12 gold and an when you first obtain the wand it has a faint glow. Use it on the two bodies in the cave that have a blue aura that you can't approach. Doing so allows you to approach the bodies and gives you 64 general xp for each use. Your wand also gets charged by using it on the bodies from a faint glow to a bright one then to a dazzling one. The bodies have a small random amount of gold each and the following items: B1 - Longsword (Well-crafted), B2 - Longsword (Sturdy). AT some point the entrance area collapses (C and C* on the map) trapping you. Until this happens it is not possible to use the wand to leave and complete the adventure. It is also believed that one must clear all the nests, make the tablet whole and give it to Jiriwyd's "ghosts", obtain and charge the wand by using it on both bodies and defeat the Gargantuan Gexarog. Once you use the Engraved Wooden Wand (at any location) you get 128 general xp and transport out of the cave. You're then found unconscious by one of Zumyrn's other hunstmen who takes you back to Zumryn's where you recover. He thanks you while also mentioning the possibility of a Gexarog hunt. As you leave Zumryn's you hear someone calling your name but when you turn no one is there. The adventure ends and you're awarded 2048 general xp and 128 AS&P xp. Notes The area engraved with "Tallys was here..." (TH on the map) has no known significance and is just flavor text. Also it's possible all foes (except the Gargantuan Gexarog) are scaled - see talk. This adventure had the option to run it normal or scaled when it was up but not available. However, when it went live that option had been removed. Rewards *Gold and Loot items (random, except where specified) *Longsword (Well-crafted) *Longsword (Sturdy) *Combat XP - approximately 1400 xp maximum. *2944 General xp *192 AS&P XP